jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
CY8ER
(formerly known as BPM15Q) is a "new age vocal & DJ unit." The name BPM15Q referred to both of the members, with 15 referencing Ichigo Rinahamu (1 = ichi, 5 = go), and Q referencing Nicamo''q''. Rinahamu serves as the producer. Nicamoq left in late 2016, and 1 member joined in late 2016 with a second in January 2017, 3 members later joined in April 2017. The group also changed their name to CY8ER. CY8ER's musical genre is commonly described as a mix of Future Bass and Drum & Bass, both subgenres of EDM. Members Current Members *Ichigo Rinahamu (苺りなはむ) ( ) *Koinumaru Pochi (小犬丸ぽち) (Joined December 24, 2016) ( ) *Suzukawa Mashilo (涼川ましろ) (Joined January 18, 2017) ( ) *Yamiyume Yamii (病夢やみい ) (Joined May 4, 2017) ( ) *Fujishiro Anna (藤城アンナ) (Joined May 4, 2017) ( ) Former Members *Nicamoq (守崎二花) (Left December 15, 2016) *Naatan Coromushi (なぁたんコロ虫) ( ) (Joined May 4, 2017; Left March 4, 2018) History BPM15Q, 2015-2016 In June 2015, BPM15Q, a Yume-kawaii themed electro idol unit was founded by Ichigo Rinahamu and Nicamoq. They held their debut live on June 20th at Sound Note Nagoya. Starting in September, BPM15Q began releasing self-produced CD-Rs starting with Hakuchuumu / HANNARI. BPM15Q's first "official" single, online 1st, was released in May 2016. It would be the only single released as BPM15Q. On November 23, 2016, they released BPM15Q all songs, their debut album. In December, Nicamoq announced that she would be graduating by the end of the year. In response to Nicamoq's departure, Rinahamu announced that BPM15Q would continue under a different name, and auditions for new members were announced. 2017 Following Nicamoq's graduation, Koinumaru Pochi and Suzukawa Mashilo (formerly of the idol group DEEP GIRL) were added in January 2017, and the BPM15Q changed their name to CY8ER. CY8ER's first single (second overall), Remix Start, was released on March 18. They released one more single as a trio, Te to Te, a month later. Shortly after the release of Te to Te, CY8ER announced through a video posted on their YouTube channel that three additional girls would join the group; Yamiyume Yamii, Naatan Coromushi and Fujishiro Anna (formerly of Bellring Girls Heart and Ice Cream Suicide). CY8ER's first single with six members, Kakusheemu, was released in late June. They also held their first one-man tour, CY8ER LUCID DREAMING TOUR in 2017 with a total of 3 venues, the final taking place in Osaka. In summer of 2017 CY8ER also entered the Idol Matsuri competition, winning 1st place for the Kanto-A block. 2018 On January 31, 2018, CY8ER's first album, Hello New Generation, was released. On March 5, Naatan Coromushi suddenly withdrew from the group. A statement released on their official website said: "We have talked to (Coromushi) about her future over and over, but when the circumstances continued, judging that the group will be struggling to continue as a group, Naatan Coromushi will be withdrawing today. We are hoping that you can understand the situation, it is a bitter judgement as a result of repeated consultations for several months between the Manager, the staffs, and the members." On July 28, CY8ER released the digital single Bye Bye, their first release with five members. Throughout 2018 and 2019, CY8ER frequently promoted and modeled for the Galaxxxy fashion brand. On January 22, 2019, CY8ER was announced as the official supporters of the Honolulu Rainbow EKIDEN 2019 which will take place on March 10th at Kapiolani Park, Hawaii. This would be their first performance in the USA. In February, CY8ER announced that they would release one single every month for three months. The first of these singles, Dead Boy, Dead Girl, was released in February, the second Time Trip was released in March with the third and last being Summer / Sayonara Flashback released in April. 2019 On October 18, CY8ER also held a free "emergency" live where a serious announcement would be made about their future. At the event, CY8ER announced that they would have their major-label debut in January 2020, with the album, Tokyo. That same month, they also launched their official fashion brand, CY8ER TOKYO, selling jackets in each of the members' respective image colors. Discography Albums #2016.11.23 BPM15Q all songs #2018.01.31 Hello New Generation (ハローニュージェネレーション) #2020.01.22 Tokyo (東京) Singles #2016.05.12 online 1st #2017.03.18 Remix Start (リミックスタート) #2017.04.18 Te to Te (手と手) #2017.06.28 Kakusheemu (かくしぇーむ) #2019.02.26 Dead Boy, Dead Girl (デッドボーイ、デッドガール) #2019.03.23 Time Trip (タイムトリップ) #2019.04.24 Summer / Sayonara Flashback (サマー / さよならフラッシュバック; Summer / Goodbye flashback) CD-Rs # 2015.09.09 Hakuchuumu / HANNARI # 2016.08.01 Kataomoi Wazurai # 2016.09.09 Kokuhaku Warp Digital Singles # 2018.01.29 Hakuchuumu # 2018.07.28 Bye Bye. (ばいばい。) # 2018.08.01 HANNARI # 2018.10.25 GOOD LUCK Video Releases # 2018.05.18 LUCID DREAMING TOUR -Kakusei Yume- at LIQUIDROOM (LUCID DREAMING TOUR -覚醒夢- at LIQUIDROOM) Trivia * Their fans are called “Sabai Zoku” (サバイ族; Sabai Community) Gallery Cy8erofficial.jpg CY8ER Live.jpg|September 2019 in new style Cy8er0519.jpg|May 2019 CY8ER2019.jpg|Febuary 2019 Cy8er2018.jpg Cy8ercy8er.jpg DJcW-ViUEAEo7iO.jpg cy8er-kakushemu-single-review-fill1.png 640 265d14ed112cc73857e32762ecb47959.jpg Tumblr static 6rm0y2g0z9gkokwk4os0k4g8c.jpg Cy8er062017.png e46071dcfec7ca6b198aeb882c59a487.jpg DDtEaIgUIAAJlYO.jpg C-6VtrhXUAMEL-r.jpg picture05.jpg CY8ER3nin.png Aramajapan cover.png Cy8er.jpg Cy8er3nin17.jpg Bpm15q.jpg Bpmichigokyu.jpg External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official Instagram *Official YouTube *BPM15Q Official Website *BPM15Q Official YouTube Category:2016 Debuts Category:2015 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups Category:5 Member Group Category:2 Member Group Formations Category:Victor Entertainment Category:ICIGO STYLE